


So Small

by Charlie404



Series: Baby Green // NCT Little Space [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby Jaemin, But his caregivers comfort him, Caregiver Doyoung, Caregiver Johnny, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Little Space, Nana is sad, No Smut, nothing sexual here, this is just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie404/pseuds/Charlie404
Summary: Johnny and Doyoung taking care of little baby Nana.Also posted on AFF.
Series: Baby Green // NCT Little Space [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005903
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	So Small

"There you go", Johnny murmured as he lifted Jaemin up to his lap. He placed the baby on his hip and patted his back, trying to calm the younger down.

Jaemin had trouble with sleeping away from home, and that's why Johnny was there holding him for the fifth time that night. The Dreamies had been so tired that they had asked their hyungs to take care of Jaemin for one night, and of course they had said yes. Nobody wanted their teenagers stress too much.

Jaemin was the only one who hadn't been happy about the idea. He had cried that he didn't want to be a baby in front of their hyungs, and after slipping the issue had been that he didn't want to leave his caregivers. Johnny had had to carry him out from Dreamies' dorm, but after calming down a little he had been fine. 

But sleeping was a whole other thing. Johnny had tried to tell the baby everything was fine and he was safe, but Jaemin didn't seem to understand. He didn't want to be left alone into his bed, actually he didn't want to stay in his bed at all. Baby Jaemin wanted to sleep in someone's lap, and he also wanted that someone to walk while he was sleeping. Johnny was beginning to understand why the Dreamies were tired. 

"Nana baby, it's night night time now", Johnny said with a soft voice, "We should sleep now so we can play tomorrow, yeah?"

"Nana sweep hewe", Jaemin answered, his head on Johnny's shoulder. The older sighed, his back was already hurting from carrying the boy so much. Jaemin may feel like he was a little baby, but in reality he was still an adult, weighing around 60 kilograms. 

"Johnny? Why are you two still awake?"

Johnny turned around to see Doyoung standing in the doorway. The bunny looking boy looked tired too, but it wasn't that worrying since it was 2am. 

"Jaemin doesn't want to sleep in his bed", Johnny sighed. 

"Well, that's not new", Doyoung chuckled, "I haven't seen any little who wants to go to sleep in their own bed away from home."

"His bed is already next to mine, but he still doesn't want to stay there", Johnny said, "He wants to be in my lap and he also wants me to walk all the time while holding him.."

"Is he sleeping now?"

"Almost, but he will wake up in the second I put him to his bed", Johnny sighed again. He was tired, and he could tell Jaemin was too.

"Try, I can stay here with you so you can at least try to sleep", Doyoung said, "Maybe he is soon tired enough to just sleep without thinking about where he is and with who."

Johnny nodded, and patted Jaemin's back for last times, and then laid him back in his bed. It didn't take long until Jaemin was again turning around and whining in his sleep, telling the caregivers that being put back into his bed was not what he wanted. Johnny wanted to take the baby and hug him, but he knew it wasn't a good idea. He couldn't teach Jaemin to sleep in his lap, because then the Dreamies would never sleep again. 

"Go to sleep, hyung", Doyoung smiled to Johnny, "I'll take care of Jaemin."

"But you have to sleep too", Johnny said, but Doyoung shook his head.

"You are not going to stay up, hyung. I'll wake up someone else if I'm too tired, I don't have much to do tomorrow."

"But we still hav-"

"Hyung", Doyoung said in a little bit more stern voice, "Do you want a pacifier? Go to sleep before I make you my baby too."

Johnny chuckled, "Okay, I'll go. Take care of yourself too."

"Yes hyung", Doyoung smiled as sitting on a chair next to Jaemin's bed. He reached his hand to rub the baby's hair trying to calm him down and get him to sleep. 

"Uppie...", Jaemin whined quietly. His voice sounded super tired and almost made Doyoung to give up and lift the baby, but he didn't do that. Instead, he took Jaemin's blanket and made a little burrito out of it, a burrito with Jaemin inside. 

"I think I'll buy you a sleeping bag since you seem to like to kick alot", Doyoung smiled, "Sleep now, baby, please. If you sleep well now, we can go to park tomorrow. I know a place that is safe for little babies like you to play, but going there needs lots of sleep."

"Nit nit?"

"Yes", Doyoung rubbed Jaemin's head, "Baby Nana goes night night."

"No!"

"Yes", Doyoung said, "It's night now, time to sleep."

"No, Nana go home an' hug dada!", Jaemin started to kick around in his little blanket burrito. Doyoung waited for a moment the baby to stop, but when it didn't happen, he put his hands on Jaemin's angry kicking legs. 

"Enough", he said, softly yet still sternly, "You don't kick like that when it's time to go to sleep."

"No!", Jaemin cried. Doyoung tried to understand; it wasn't easy for little babies to sleep away from home, and though they all knew each other, the Dreamies were Jaemin's caregivers and the people he knew the best. He felt safe with them, so of course it was not easy to be without them.

"Jaemin, enough", Doyoung said again, pinning Jaemin's legs down to the matress, "Everything is okay. Now it's night night time, you're tired."

"Nana tiwed, Nana go night night", Jaemin sobbed quietly, yawning. Doyoung rubbed his back, giving him his pacifier back since it has dropped while the younger had been crying.

Slowly, Jaemin's eyes started to close. Soon the baby fell asleep, cheeks still stained with tears. Doyoung smiled, tomorrow their baby would get to go back to his own caregivers, to his own safe space. He hoped that next time Jaemin would feel safer with them, and maybe the situation would also be a little different. Maybe Jaemin would be less tired, more like happy and giggly little himself. 

Doyoung smiled. Right at that moment everything was fine, Jaemin was sleeping, Johnny was sleeping, and now he could also go to sleep himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another one~ I hope you don't get tired of me posting every day 😅
> 
> Thanks for reading! Love you! 💚


End file.
